project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kagamine Len
}}Kagamine Len (鏡音レン) è una seconda generazione Vocaloid creato da Crypton Future Media. Egli è stato rilasciato il 27 dicembre 2007. Il suo fornitore di voce è Asami Shimoda. La sua controparte femminile è Kagamine Rin Descrizione KEI è stato dato un concetto da Crypton che comprendeva Rin e età approssimativa di Len, così come l'idea di essere "immagini speculari» e, come Miku, androidi. KEI non è stato dato alcun ulteriore senso, come aveva già richiamato l'arte per la prima release nel carattere vocale Series, Hatsune Miku. Rin è stato il primo dei Kagamines da illustrato e Len è stato fatto per abbinare il suo, seguendo il concetto di Crypton. Le loro caratteristiche di gamba sono stati progettati per imitare gli altoparlanti.http://www.p-tina.net/interview/98 P-Tina - Colloqui von Crypton e KEIVocaloidOtaku - Our Favorite VOCALOIDS: Interview with KEI Il keytar Len è spesso presenti tiene in merce è un YAMAHA KX5. Il loro design principale, di cui è più evidente il loro stivali, utilizza i EOS YAMAHA come base di progettazione. Inoltre, ogni Kagamine ha un particolare simbolo chiave musicale associato al loro design. Len ha un F-chiave (Bass-chiave) sulla camicia. Nei loro ridisegna aggiungere, si trovano in girocolli, piuttosto che le loro camicie. Quando Rin e Len hanno ricevuto una nuova serie di voci durante il loro rilascio Act2, KEI ha colto l'occasione per correggere i difetti nelle loro opere d'arte. Aspetto Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Len fa la sua prima apparizione nel primo gioco della serie. Lei è il modulo 48° nel gioco e può essere sbloccato cancellando A Song of Wastelands, Forests, and Magic in difficoltà normale e / o ottenere una combo MAX 100. Len ha due canzoni nel gioco, ma sono solo cover di canzoni Miku. Alcune canzoni originali Len sono disponibili, ma come DLC. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd Nel sequel del primo gioco, Len entra a far parte del cast principale ed è disponibile alla partenza. Le sue canzoni sono anche in gioco giocabile. Il design di Len è stato alterato un po '. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend Uguale la seconda partita. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F Nella nuova serie DIVA, Len è ancora parte del cast principale, e ha nuove canzoni giocabili. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd Per il sequel di F, insieme a Len avere un paio di nuove canzoni, alcune delle sue vecchie canzoni da precedenti giochi fare apparizioni, insieme ad alcuni moduli. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X Nel recente nuovo gioco, Len aiuta Hatsune Miku cercando di capire che cosa significa cantare. Ha l'accompagna anche nel Quirky Medley e ha le proprie missioni evento speciale. Lei è attribuito con l'aura Classic e la sua abilità di gioco è Safety Judge 15. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade serie Len fa anche apparizione nella serie arcade in cui lei è un modulo sbloccabile. Essa deve essere sbloccato per 50 VP. Il suo modulo di default è consigliato per le canzoni, Soiyassa!!, The Star Maker, e Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder -39's Giving Day Edition-. Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai serie Per la serie spin-off, Luka fa la sua apparizione. Nella prima partita, il suo costume di default doveva essere sbloccato guardando il PV Aku no Meshitsukai. Il costume è diventato disponibile all'inizio in quanto il gioco sequel. Miku Flick/02 Len debutta mobile nel gioco sequel (come Miku era l'unico personaggio nel primo gioco). Riferimenti Categoria:Personaggi